Taka's Song
by Ensiho
Summary: A story following Scar's entire life, from cubhood to adulthood. Faced with an abusive father, and a mother who might as well be abusive, Taka is chased away, and grows up in the outlands. he is referred to as Taka Rated for violence and parental abuse.
1. Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I don't own any chars from the lion king, but I DO own Ahdi and Sazifini…woot.

Authors Note: A) I know some of the things in this story don't exactly follow the basic story line, nor the 'royalty line' thing…such as Taka is the younger brother, but supposedly the rightful king, I KNOW! I've gotten a lot of comments about that…so just to let you all know…I don't want to hear about it.

B) The chapters will be short, so don't complain about that either.

C) This story was written about a year ago…so the writing style is quite a bit different from the way I write now…WAY TOO DRAMATIC FOR MY TASTE. As you can tell, I look at this now and say 'what in the bleep was that!' so yeah…complain about that and get a 100 flame.

Chapter 1

Safety

Taka was sitting on the edge of a cliff. He was thinking about what had just happened. He'd just called Mufasa a 'Daddy's Boy', and of course Mufasa had ran off to tell on him. It wasn't the tattling or Mufasa that Taka feared, it was the punishment. If he'd gotten three broken ribs just for talking to him without calling him 'big brother', no telling what his father would do this time…

Taka heard an angry roar behind him and whirled around, his small frame trembling. Ahdi stood in front of him, teeth bared and eyes blazing with what might've been a mixture of hatred and fury.

"Father!" Taka cried, his voice full of unmistakable fear.

"Who are you to call my son a 'Daddies Boy'!" Ahdi roared.

"But…I'm your son, too…" whimpered Taka, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Silence! You were nothing but an accident!" snarled Ahdi, advancing on the cub. Taka backed up, but stopped in almost mid-step…the cliff… Ahdi swung at him and he ducked, proceeding to step backwards. Hid back paw slipped off the edge. Taka drew in a breath, looking back, and then to his furious father. He knew there little to no chance of survival if he stayed where he was now. Gathering up his courage, as much as he could, anyway, when facing his furious father, and then…ran. Right under Ahdi's feet and stomach.

It took Ahdi a minute to realize what had just happened, but when he did, he let out an angry roar, whirling around and beginning the chase. Taka ran with all his heart, running as fast as his feet would carry him, knowing that if his father caught him, it would be certain death.

Ahdi let out another roar, then leapt at Taka, barely scratching his son's tail. The young cub felt the claws, and shut his eyes, hearing only the footsteps of his father and himself as time stood still.

"Taka!" His father snarled, chasing him even faster than before. Taka opened his eyes and veered left, narrowly missing a boulder. His father continued forward, running by his side. He turned to watch Ahdi, who didn't veer left, but leapt over the boulder. Taka gasped as Ahdi stopped, swinging around in front of him, kicking up dust as he did so. The cub gasped as Ahdi stopped in front of him, he skidded to a halt and ran to the right, trying to avoid his father. But he didn't make it. Ahdi swiped at him, his claws picking up the cub up and throwing him nearly three yards away. There was a dull thud as Taka slammed into the ground.

Ahdi walked over to the limp figure. Taka looked up, dazed, but pushed himself to his feet and once more began to run. His head was pounding, and he didn't even know if he was running in the right direction of the pridelands. There was another swipe to his side, gashing it open. He was knocked to the side, tumbling down a hill. His head struck a rock and he cried out. He landed with a thud in a patch of grass, but again got up and continued his flight for life.

His endurance was amazing for such a young cub, but when you're faced with an abusive father who happens to be the leader of the pride you live in, what can you do?

This is it, thought Taka, I'm going to die, and my father's going to kill me. As he was thinking, an antelope ran by, striking his back and gashed side with its hooves. Little by little, his breathing grew heavier.

Taka heard another angry roar behind him. He felt his father's teeth on his back and he cried out in surprise, pain and fear. He was lifted into the air and flung out ahead. He landed with a crash in the shallow end of the water hole and laid there, a log spilling a light stream on top of him. It had since grown foggy and a sprinkle was born.

Ahdi slowly emerged from the mist, first a paw…then another…then his chest, and finally his angry face. Like an evil demon finally achieving his freedom. He looked down at his son, the accident. Taka lifted his head, looking up at his fathers angry eyes. All he could wonder was 'why?' A small tear ran down his cheek as he let his head slide down slowly on his paws, making a slight 'swish' in the water.

Wait! He thought, what am I doing? This is the watering hole! I'm almost home! Bursting through his thoughts, Ahdi finally spoke.

"Goodbye, you loathsome accident…"he said slowly, placing a paw over his sons face.

"NO!" screamed Taka as he pulled away, one claw raking against his face, his left eye. It was gashed so horribly that the scar would remain with him for the rest of his life.

Crimson blood spilled over his eye, all he could see was a red haze. But that didn't stop him from running. The chase was on…again. 'I'm blind.' Taka found himself thinking again. 'I'm never going to see out of my eye again…I'll never see the path out of this dark place…'

"You'll never make it to Pride Rock!" snarled Ahdi behind him. His small tuft of fur was matted down on his face, and he was breathing hard, a heavy pant.

NO! He thought, don't give up! He ran harder, faster than ever before…and in return saw the faint image of Pride Rock. It gave him a glimmer of hope in his dark world. It was like seeing for the first time.

The blood from his eye was strong now; it was all he could smell as it flowed over his nose. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth, now he heard his father's footsteps behind him.

Taka began to see the lionesses form and let out a small sigh of relief. Ahdi let out one more angry roar and leapt forward, grabbing Taka's back in his great jaws. Taka gathered whatever breath he had left and let out a loud, high pitched scream. All the lionesses looked at Ahdi, who immediately dropped him.

Taka ran as fast as he could into the cave. Ahdi glanced around nervously, embarrassed, he muttered "Kids, gotta love'm" before walking as fast as he could into the same cave. Taka was cowering in his mother's paws, and received a glare from Ahdi.

"Ahdi…what happened?" Asked Sazifini, Taka's mother.

"A…erm…hyena attack." He said, almost hesitantly.

"Ooh! Are you okay?"

"We're okay…but the really hurt the acci-erm-Taka."

"Taka looked at his father, his would be murderer, and shut his eyes tight, for now…he was safe.


	2. Abandoned

Authors Note:

Homigosh guys, I am SOOOOO sorry this took so long to upload. Truth be told, I completely lost interest in the story (and lost my notebook in which it was written) and had stopped working on it. But due to the number of e-mails I've been receiving on how I should continue it, I'll go ahead and start uploading again. Enjoy.

Taka, as usual since his fathers attempted murder, was curled up on top of his mother's paws. It was late at night, and everyone was sleeping…except Ahdi, who made sure no one else was awake before walking over to his loathed son. Taka's eyes snapped open as his fathers shadow fell on him once more, and he gave out a small whimper. Ahdi made no noise, he was a fatal shadow, but gave Taka a glare that clearly stated 'wake anyone and I'll rip your throat out right here', which immediately silenced him.

Almost like a caring father, Ahdi picked Taka up carefully in his teeth and carried him out of the cave. As his father carried him, Taka knew this would be the last he ever saw of his home. After taking him a few miles away, Ahdi dropped Taka like a rag-doll, letting him hit the ground with a muffled 'thud' in the tall grass. He was now silently crying…he didn't want to die.

"Daddy…" Taka whispered, and received a sharp slap across his maw.

"Silence!" Ahdi snarled at him in a harsh whisper. Taka merely whimpered. After looking both ways, left, right, and back again, he glared down at Taka. There was what seemed to Taka a flash, and he was knocked flying. He landed again with a thud a few feet away. Ahdi padded forward, abruptly bringing a paw up and then quickly back down in hopes of crushing the cub's skull. Taka barely moved, but just rolled over. Again, Ahdi's claw ripped at his already scabbed scar.

Mufasa awoke with a start. He looked at his mother and smiled softly, she looked so cuddly when she was sleeping, so gentle…like his father. His father…wait, where _was_ his father? He stood, wandering around a cave for a bit before noticing the paw prints in the dirt. They were about his father's size…and Taka was gone too…go figure.

Being the curious cub he was, he got up and followed them. After what seemed like an hour, he saw one silhouette in the distance, and it seemed to be looming over something on the ground.

_Dad!_ He thought, running forward into a small sprint. It didn't take long for him to realize that he shouldn't have been there. Mufasa slowed his pace and hid in the tall grass a little ways away. What he saw scared him. His younger brother lay under his father's large paw, encircled by a pool of blood.

Mufasa gasped and stepped back, accidentally causing a twig to snap under his back paw. He drew in a breath and lowered him self to the ground, his ears pressed against his head.

Ahdi's ears perked forward at the snap. He turned his head to face the sound. Seeing nothing, he growled and turned around, there was someone out there he knew, but he didn't know what or where. He picked Taka up and left him in the tall grass a little ways away and turned, hastily running off. Taka began to cry again, not caring who…if anyone…heard. His eye had already swollen shut, but was numb from the pain. He could see nothing out of that eye, and at this point, didn't want to. _What's going to happen to me?_ He asked himself, forcing himself to try and sleep.

Ahdi quietly padded away, every once and a while pausing to smell the night air to make sure no one was following him. He turned back to look at the distance, where he guessed the Accident must have been. He smirked to himself.

"Goodbye, Accident." He muttered under his breath, trotting the rest of the way to the cave. With Pride Rock in sight, he'd be there before sunup.

Mufasa had been hiding the whole time, crouching deeper into the tall grass as Ahdi walked by. Now he stood in front of his brother lying half dead in the grass. He couldn't believe this was all because of his father. A tear slid down his cheek as the crimson and auburn colors of sunrise began to stain the sky.

"I'll be back, brother, one day." He whispered, turning. He began to run towards Pride Rock, all the while thinking of his brother. It was a long journey for a cub, Pride Rock being only a speck on the horizon. He'd better come up with a good excuse for why he'd been gone…

The buzzards were already starting to circle above young Taka. A mother hyena wasn't far off, buzzards always meant food, and she needed some for her pups. She looked up at the circling scavengers and trotted forward, looking down at a cub that lay in the grass. With a look of certain disgust at the dried and crusted blood on the things face, she opened her mouth to pick it up, certain it was dead. But the thing moved slightly, and let out a barely audible moan.

"What the..?" she looked at it and sniffed it before biting down. "Its alive?" she nudged it slightly, and the cub rolled over, whining. Not dead, apparently, just sleeping. She sat next to it, looking down. Feeling the maternal instinct all mothers had, she began to lick the dried blood and clean the wound. That's when the cub woke up and froze, staring at her out of his only good eye. Then he began to tremble, being taught by his mother that hyena's were killers. He got up and tried to run, but a few feet away stumbled and went down. The she-hyena had to suppress a laugh. She walked over to him and gently picked him up, causing him to scream.

"No! Don't hurt me! Put me down!" He shouted at her. She put him down again, shaking her head.

"Now why would I hurt you?" She asked.

"You're a hyena."

"And?"

"Hyena's kill cubs."

"Not all of them." She corrected the terrified cub. "By the way, my name is Laitia."

Taka looked at her. He watched her for a little while, tensing up as she laid down. She tilted her head to the side and watched him. He felt a sense of belonging with her, like all of this was supposed to happen. He also felt trust, and safety. Slowly, he climbed forward, climbing onto her paws, whining in pain.

"Its okay, little one." She said, and he began to cry silently. "No ones going to hurt you."

Within time, Taka had stopped crying and told Laitia his name. After he'd gotten comfortable with her, they began to walk towards her home. Slowly, a light mist had turned into a rain.

"Do you have any cubs?" Taka asked her. She nodded.

"Pups." She corrected him. "Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed." Taka smiled as she spoke with him. Her voice was so comforting. "And you, my little one, may also call me mother, if you wish."

"Thank you." He replied. She nodded again and stepped into a cave. He sat near her front paws and looked around. He jumped as he noticed three pairs of eyes in the darkness.

"Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, come on out." She called to them. From the darkness emerged three baby hyena pups as old as Taka himself.

The only female, Shenzi, sniffed him, and Banzai prodded him with his nose. Ed merely sat behind him, laughing like a madman. Taka looked at him with disgust, then to Laitia.

"Do we eat it?" Shenzi asked. Taka let out a yelp as Ed sunk his teeth onto his tail. His new mother chuckled.

"No, my dears…this is your new brother." Ed began to once more giggle uncontrollably. Shenzi stared at him and Banzai smirked.

"But he's a lion, with a nasty scar. What happened to your eye, Scar?" She gave him a nickname.

"My name is _Taka_, and it doesn't matter." His eyes flashed. To him, this was a perfect way to get revenge on his father.


End file.
